decisiones
by tammu.G
Summary: Ya se acerca la graduación de Misaki y este deberá tomar decisiones que cambiaran su vida para siempre


**Hola! al fin de vuelta después de un tiempo espero que disfruten la historia c:, como siempre cualquier critica siempre es bien recibida lemon espero poder escribir más adelante,bye bye**

 **Los personajes de junjou le pertenecen a mama nakamura 3**

 **Misaki se encontraba solo hace ya una semana usagi-san tuvo que irse de viaje fuera del país y no lo pudo acompañar, aunque odiara asumirlo odiaba quedarse solo y mucho más que su conejo no se encontrara siquiera en el mismo continente, ya quedaba poco para que misaki saliera de la universidad habían acordado con akihiko que a su regreso le contarían a Takahiro antes o después de la graduación que se llevaría a cabo al final de la semana, aun no lo tenían claro pero no podían pasar más tiempo así, Takahiro insistía cada vez más que misaki debía buscarse un lugar que ya debía empezar a hacer su vida, cada vez que tenían esa conversación más le dolía no quería lastimar a su hermano pero si de eso dependía quedarse con usagi-san así seria.**

 **Mientras misaki seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, que no sea nichan de nuevo ya sería la quinta vez esta semana que me pide que vayamos a ver apartamentos para su suerte era usagi-san el que llamaba.**

 **Hola-dijo sin mucho animo**

 **Misaki ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el mayor preocupado**

 **Aah..Usagi san, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Inglaterra?-**

 **Bien, los días han sido agitados pero ya va quedando poco.. Pero dime que pasa no suenas con mucho animo**

 **Nada, es solo que nichan insiste que vayamos a ver unos apartamentos- dije**

 **Misaki, sabes que llegando a Japón arreglaremos todo no te preocupes ¿Está bien?**

 **Lo sé, ¿ A qué hora vuelves el jueves?-pregunte-.. Te extraño usagi-san**

 **Yo también te extraño, llegaremos el jueves cerca de las 5 am, ya debo irme te llamare cuando tomemos el avión ese día.**

 **Está bien, no le hagas pasar malos ratos aikawa, hablamos mañana.**

 **Te amo, cuídate misaki-colgó.**

 **Y recién es martes pero allá en Inglaterra aun lunes por la tarde , el viernes será la graduación espero que no llegue tan cansado para poder celebrar como corresponde misaki tomo a Suzuki-san y se fue a su habitación a descansar mañana sería un largo día aun debía preparar las cosas para la fiesta del viernes.**

 **Mientras tanto en la otra parte del mundo**

 **Usami-sensei!- gritaba akikawa por todo el aeropuerto- isaka-san nos va a matar cuando se dé cuenta que nos fuimos**

 **Sabes que ya cumplí con mi propósito de este viaje y fui a algunas reuniones que no me pidas más-dijo akihiko con prisa**

 **Si no fuera por misaki-kun no lo haría- respondió aikawa**

 **Y es por eso que te lo agradezco ahora démonos prisa para que ya mañana estemos en Tokio.**

 **Ambos fueron a la puerta de embarque y tomaron el avión directo a Japón**

 **Ya la mañana del miércoles , misaki volvió a recibir una llamada de su hermano prefiero no responder y seguir en lo suyo debía trabajar medio día en la editorial y luego ir a comprar algunas cosas para el viernes, esperaba que este día se hiciera corto ya mañana al fin estaría reunido con su conejo , le parecía extraño que usagi ni siquiera le hubiera mandado un mensaje ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y aun no sabía nada de él, debe estar ocupado pensó misaki mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Una vez que llego al departamento dejo las cosas en la cocina y se encontró con una gran sorpresa un camino repleto de flores llevaban al balcón del apartamento**

 **No me digas que…- dijo sorprendido siguió qué camino de pétalos y lo que vio no lo podía creer había una mesa con aperitivos y dos sillas, dos copas más una champaña sin destapar.**

 **Te gusta?-dijo una voz conocida detrás de el**

 **USAGI-SAN!- fue corriendo a abrazarlo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías hoy?**

 **Por qué te extraña una semana sin verte es demasiado-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo- Misaki, ven vamos a sentarnos tenemos cosas que hablar**

 **Misaki siguió a usagi a la mesa, este le acomodo la silla y se sentaron, usagi lo miraba con una ternura que hizo al menos sonrojarse**

 **Que sucede usagi-san?- dijo nervioso**

 **Sabes que estos últimos cuatro años junto a ti han sido los mejores para mí?- dijo usagi san mirándolo a los ojos y tomándole la mano- Misaki tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tú has logrado que toda la soledad que en algún momento sentí desapareciera eres mi felicidad y haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz, es por eso que si le vamos a contar a tu hermano quiero que sea de una forma especial y que vea que esto ya es serio…**

 **¿A que te refieres Usagi –san?- pregunto ingenuo**

 **Me refiero misaki a que tú ya has dicho que no me dejaras y es obvio que yo tampoco a ti y es por eso que te quería preguntar-sacando una cajita del bolsillo- tu mi querido inocente romántico ¿estarías dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?**

 **Cuando usagi abrió la cajita adentro había un anillo en anillo era de oro blanco y al medio tenía un diamante, el cuerpo de misaki se paralizo un momento ahí estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo pidiéndole que pasaran el resto de su vida juntos por un momento pensó en todo lo que significaría que estuvieran casados los problemas que quizás causarían pero eso que ya importaba, él estaba ahí con el anillo esperando una respuesta es ese momento misaki al fin pudo pronunciar una palabra….**

 **S... Sí acepto- dijo misaki con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Usagi-san ¿Por qué esperaste tanto en preguntar?**

 **Usagi tomo la mano de misaki y le puso el anillo todo el viaje a Londres había valido la pena, tomo la cara de misaki y lo beso todas esa semana de distancia más este hermoso momento quedaron plasmado en ese beso, misaki hacia el agarre cada vez más fuerte no se quería separar de usagi estaba tan feliz que se estaba dejando llevar.**

 **Misaki esta noche serás mío- dijo usagi mientras tomaba a misaki en brazos y subían a la habitación del mayor**

 **Usagi-san… te amo tanto- dijo misaki bajito pero eso fue suficiente para el mayor**

 **El resto de la tarde-noche solo se resumió en la pasión que ambos se podían entregar todo ese tiempo separados fue más que suficiente no quería que nadie lo separara de su pequeño novio, usagi estaba en la cama con su novio quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado, pensaba en cómo se lo dirían a Takahiro sin que se opusiera todo debía salir bien no quería causarle problemas a a su novio.**

 **Como prometí hace un tiempo, te protegeré de todo, incluyendo Takahiro-dijo akihiko**

 **Con esto apego lo que más pudo a misaki sucumbiendo por el sueño..**

 **Fin del primer capitulo, si llegaste hasta aqui gracias por leer**


End file.
